The Little Boy on the Swing
by iAmNarutoFan
Summary: The little girl watched him from afar. She watched as his head hung down in sadness. Something in her tiny heart felt sorry for the boy, even though he was a complete stranger. She felt a connection towards him and didn't understand it. All she knew was that she cared.


**The Little Boy on the Swing**

**Flashback**

His name was Naruto Uzumaki. He sat all alone on the swing next to Konoha Elementary. He watched as he saw some of the kids running around playing tag, talking, and laughing together. He saw some of them with their parents standing closely behind them quietly, a little shy of the world around them. But mostly, Naruto saw happiness.

He stared as his heart gave him a feeling of deep longing. He wished he had a mom and dad or at least someone that cared for him as much as their parents did. But no one liked him. Everyone hated looking his way. Everyone hated him. No one loved him. All his life he got dirty looks and was treated with hatred. He didn't understand why and was always too afraid to ask.

He often wondered what his purpose was in life. Why he was there and what had he done to make everyone hate him so much. All he knew was that he was born and somehow ended up in a place where he was hated and unloved. Whatever he did, he knew he was paying the price. But he was only 5. What could he have done so early in life that was that bad?

His thoughts depressed him. The tears of the 5 year old streamed down his face and gently fell to the orange and yellow leaves that surround him. Naruto pulled the hoodie on his jacket over his head and clenched the ropes of the swing tightly as the shadow of the tree buried him further and further into his own loneliness. There he sat and sobbed quietly**.**

The little girl watched him from afar. She watched as his head hung down in sadness. Something in her tiny heart felt sorry for the boy, even though he was a complete stranger. She felt a connection towards him and didn't understand it. All she knew was that she cared. She looked at the kids playing and their parents, some talking and some playing with their children, for she too was orphaned. She gave a little smile as she saw everyone around her happy. That was all she ever really wanted. She wanted her village, Konohagakure, to be happy despite all the evil she knew was in it. She wanted her people to realize that everything wasn't as bad as it seemed and to make the best out of their lives because it could always be worse. It could be like hers. They could be parentless, homeless, not wanted by anyone, and witness hatred between people (and sometimes towards her) all the time. But, if it made them happy, then see too was happy. That's all she ever wished for. All she ever hoped for. To see the people of her village happy.

She snapped out of her thoughts and turned towards the blonde boy in the orange hoody, dark jeans, and worn converse. She swallowed hard and began to slowly walk towards him. As she got closer and closer, her heart raced faster and faster. So fast, she could hear it. She felt as if it were about to beat out of her chest. Soon she reached the circle of leaves that surround him. She noticed he was crying. She heard all his pain and sorrow as he cried and felt it too.

She stepped onto the leaves with a crisp _crunch _and shot a look at him. She took note that the blonde still didn't look up and continued to quietly sob under his hood. She began to walk closer to him slowly as her shoes stomped on the colored leaves. Soon she was directly in front of him but he still didn't seem to notice. The little girl went down on her knees and looked up at him. He had a pained frown upon his face and his eyes were closed shut and damp with tears along with the leaves that rested under him. His fists were white from gripping the rope so tightly.

The girl swallowed and stood up. She stuck out her finger and slowly extended her arm towards his head. She poked him as she said quietly, "Hey, what's wrong?" His head shot up and he stared at the girl in a green hoodie and shorts with his ocean blue eyes. She was a little startled by his sudden movement but then asked again a little louder, "What's wrong? Why are you so sad?"

Silence. He didn't say a word. Only continue to sit and observe the girl standing before him. _Who is this girl? Whoever she is__…__she__'__s really pretty._ She giggled and gave him a smile. "Please don't be sad. It'll be ok." He looked at the girl and her alien-like gesture. He soon smiled back, still not saying anything, for he was too shocked at this sudden act of kindness to really say anything back. _She smiled at me! Someone actually smiled at me!_ Almost instantly, he felt a connection between himself and the girl standing in front of him. He felt a spark of hope in his heart begin to form and something else he didn't quite understand yet.

"I'm Essence. What's your name?" she asked. "N-Naruto." He said quietly. She smiled at him once more. "Naruto, huh? I like that name!" She said enthusiastically. Naruto smiled back even bigger. "Hey, you should stop crying. It makes me sad to see the people in my village cry." Essence said. She took the end of her green jacket sleeve and gently wiped the tears off his face. Naruto's cheeks began to gain a faint color of pink as she dried his face. "We should be friends Naruto! You look like you could use one. By the way, where are all your friends? Why aren't you playing with them?" she asked.

Naruto stuttered out, "I d-don't h-have any. I don't have p-parents either." Essence looked at him wide-eyed. "No kidding? I don't have parents either, so it's ok, alright? You're not walking this alone." Naruto was shocked. She seemed like someone to at least get adopted. She was so nice and kind and gentle. How doesn't she have anybody? "W-where do you live?" he ask shyly as he stood up from the swing. "Oh, I live in the woods. I don't really have a home," she responded kind've embarrassed rubbing the back of her head. He smiled at her. _Now is your chance! Take it! Don't let her slip away. She__'__s all you have right now. All you _could _have. Don't let her walk away, Naruto!_ "You can come live with me, if you want to, Essence," Naruto suggested quietly with the sound of excitement in his voice. She gave him a confused look as if to say, "What the heck did you say?" Naruto looked down trying to hide his shame for asking such a question. Did he really think that someone would want to be around him 24/7 like that? _Don't be such an idiot, Naruto. Like, she actually wants to be stuck with you for that long._He thought to himself. "Really?" He lifted his head back up to look at the girl. "Thanks, Naruto! You're the best!" she shouted and wrapped her arms around him.

Naruto flushed a bright red, but soon hugged her back. He never knew what it was like hugging someone but he liked it very much. He melted into her embrace, nuzzling into her neck. He held her back even tighter. _Please don't ever leave me. _To his displeasure, she pulled away. She wrapped an arm around his neck. "I can tell we're going to be best friends for a long time!" she said excitedly. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her neck, silently agreeing with his new friend.

**End**

That was 11 years ago. Since that very moment, they've been best friends. Over time, Naruto has become happier, taller, more confident, more social, athletic, and even more attractive over the years. Also, his feelings for Essence changed. Well, he understood now what they were. He remembered the first day he saw her. Her beautifully pale skin, her chocolate brown eyes with the look of care and concern, her midnight black hair that caressed the middle of her back with bangs that framed her face. He even remembered what she wore. Her neon green jacket, that almost mirrored his orange one, her denim shorts that rested in the middle of her thighs, and her black and white converse that were worn down just like his. Just the memory made him want her that much more.

Naruto looked over at the girl next to him on the couch. She was sitting Indian style while eating a cup of ramen. Like him, Essence changed over time too. She became taller, but not near as tall as him, tanner, kinder, more assertive (after Naruto told her she was too soft), and basically, just more beautiful than before. Her body also developed. She became a little skinnier. She was also a lot curvier. She had a tiny waist with perfect sized hips, her butt became perkier, and her boobs were hu- _Naruto knock it off! I know you love her and all but this is your best friend you__'__re talking_ _about! What would she say if she found out you were secretly checking her out?_

Essence looked at Naruto concerned. "Naruto? Are you ok?" He snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh? Y-yeah I'm good," He stuttered while the heat rose to his cheeks. She just laughed at how shy Naruto still got sometimes even after all these years and continued to eat her ramen while watching TV.

Eventually, the doorbell rang. Naruto and Essence didn't move a muscle. _Ding-Dong! _It rang again. Essence started to stare at Naruto, whom had his face buried into the arm rest of the couch. She swallowed the noodles in her mouth. "Naruto, the doorbell rang," she said to the blond. "Ugh! I'm busy! YOU get it!" He complained. "And _im _the one hanging around Shikamaru too much," she mumbled, giving a small smile. She started to walk further and further away from Naruto. When she got to the door down the hall, she reached for the knob and opened the door. Her eyes widened in surprise. There on their front porch holding a single red rose was the heart throb of Konoha High, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke?" she squeaked giving him a look of confusion. He smirked, feeling pleased he surprised her. "Hello, Essence." "What are you doing here?" "To claim what's mine," he answered, emphasize on the word "mine". Essence tried hard to hide her look of dismal. "Um…I must leave now. Naruto is waiting for me," She told the raven. Sasuke cringed at the name. She gave him a small smile and began to shut the door, only for it to be stopped by his foot. She turned around fast and witnessed Sasuke to be closer than she had thought.

He then dropped the flower to the ground and ran her direction, pinning her against the hallway wall making a loud _thud_. She tried to scream out for her friend only, for it to be stopped by a sudden force against her lips. Sasuke had crashed their lips together and was kissing her. The guy who made himself seem too good for anyone, was kissing her. Essence froze in place, her eyes wide open, and an intense shade of red on her tan cheeks. The raven smirked into the kiss and deepened it by wrapping a single arm around her back and another behind her neck. Her arms hung immobile by her side under the Uchiha's strong grip. Snapping back into reality, Essence started to fidget, using every bit of strength she had to pull away from him, but the more she struggled, the tighter he latched onto her. It was no use. He was just too strong. Then someone suddenly came into her mind. _Naruto__…__oh no__…__oh Jashin please no! Why Sasuke of all people? Oh, Naruto...I love him so much__…__I just want him to like me__…__but here I am letting his only enemy kiss me__…__and I'm too weak to fight back. _She thought as she gave up all hope and began to weep. That was all she could do. She was trapped in the raven's embrace.

He pulled away as he noticed his face getting damp. He noticed Essence was the cause of the warm water on his face. He smirked and lifted her head so she was looking at him. "Don't worry…it'll be all over soon. That is, if you even want me to stop by then. Now be a good girl and keep still for daddy," he said as he gave another devious smirk and slowly licked a tear on her cheek.

"Essence, are you ok?" Naruto said as he rounded the corner. "You've been at the door for a whi—" he stopped mid-sentence. Naruto watched in horror as he witnessed his best friend, _his _crush, kiss his only enemy. Sasuke pulled away and smirked at Essence, still not acknowledging the hyperactive teen down the hall. Essence turned her head to see her blue-eyed sidekick staring at them. "E-Essence?" he whispered. "Naruto…" she said even softer. Sasuke finally turned his attention away from Essence and to Naruto, whom was at his breaking point. He smirked once more and pulled her closer to him, if that was even possible. He then mouthed to him, "She's _mine _now." Naruto felt his heart shatter as the tears begin to brim his eyelids but suddenly feeling rage emerge inside him as he noticed the many tears and the pained look on the young girl's face. He knew immediately that Sasuke had forced her.

He started to growl, clenching his fists tightly. Sasuke threw the teen aside and stood his ground ready to fight the blonde as Essence yelped in pain. Naruto was burning a hole into the young Uchiha's forehead. Sasuke smirked knowing he could take him. This wasn't the first time they fought and Sasuke had won 4 out of the 6 fights. Seeing her opportunity, Essence ran pass Sasuke and over to her best friend, wrapping her arms around his neck roughly and crying violently into his chest. Naruto almost immediately unwrapped himself from the sobbing wreck and looked into her watery eyes. "Naruto! He forced me to kiss him! I tried to fight back! I swear but he—" He kissed her for the second time in his life. She immediately kissed back but just as quickly he pulled away and said a simple word, "go." She understood and ran to his room locking the door behind her. Naruto knew Essence didn't like seeing him get hurt or to see him and Sasuke fight since most of the time Naruto ending up getting badly injured every time.

She ran to the farthest corner in his room and waited, her back leaning against the wall. She shuddered as she could still smell Sasuke's strong cologne lingering on her clothes. "SASUKE! Youre dead! Youre so fucking dead! I'll make sure that is the last time you _EVER _touch her like that again! Believe it!" She heard him scream through the door. She heard several bangs and grunts and many things falling to the ground and breaking. She hugged her legs and put her knees to her forehead going hysterical. Crying, sniffling, and rocking back and forward, she trembled. _Oh, Naruto__…_she thought to herself. She thought about how he just kissed her. That wasn't the first time they've kissed and Sasuke wasn't her first kiss, thankfully. She started to remember the first time her and Naruto ever kissed.

**Flashback**

It was during the fall season and the leaves where starting to bury the town. Naruto and Essene we're in the open field where they always hung out. By now, the two were 14 years old. They were lying side by side close to each other staring at the clouds and talking about the school day as the wind blew through their hair. "But you know? I wonder what it's like," Essence said to her blue-eyed companion as she sat up hugging her knees into her chest. "What what's like?" said he as he followed suit but sitting with one leg bent up using his knee as an armrest. Essence blushed a faint shade of pink and looked away from him. He put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at the young girl. "You know…uh…kissing someone."

Narutos cheeks started to have that familiar warmth. The two avoided eye contact with each other and stayed in an awkward silence for 5 minutes. Naruto then built up the courage and started to speak. "Yeah, me too." Essence looked at the blonde and gave a small smile then turned away again. Naruto swallowed hard and continued. "You still wanna know what it's like?" He said blushing an even darker shade of red while rubbing the back of his head and avoiding eye contact with his best friend. She blushed a darker shade just as Naruto did. He gulped. _Shit! Did I really just say that?!_ "Yeah," she answered quietly slowly turning her head towards him.

Naruto turned into a deep crimson color as he turned to look at her blushing just as madly as he was. They started to laugh loudly seeing as they had mutual feelings about the subject. As they laughed, their faces turned back their normal color. After 3 minutes of nonstop laughter, they started to stare intensely at one another. They started to blush a faint shade of pink. They leaned towards each other slowly. They were soon inches…centimeters…millimeters…away from the other's lips.

They both froze looking at how close they were. _Naruto__…__he__'__s so close. Please__…__I__'__ve waited so long for this._Essence thought to herself. _Do it, dumbass! She__'__s right there! What are you waiting for?! You've wanted this for how long now? Are you just gonna let this opportunity slip? _With his thoughts screaming loudly at him, he didn't think, just reacted. He gently placed his lips onto hers. Essence was shocked at first but quickly kissed him back. _Naruto__…__I love you._She thought as they kissed. _Well played, Uzumaki__. _He smiled into the kiss as he wrapped an arm around her waist and held himself up with the other deepening the kiss. Essence giggled lightly and wrapped her arms around his neck as the wind blew through his hair tickling her nose and cheeks

They soon pulled away for air and smiled at each other blushing. They were happy. It was the perfect first kiss. Just him and her, together, alone in an open field and on a windyfall day sharing an innocent, passionate looked over at Essence again and saw her chin to her knees and her smiling with a tint of light pink on her pale cheeks. _I love you, Essence__…__I swear I__'__ll do whatever it takes to make sure you__'__re safe__…__and mine. _He stood up and held his hand out to her. She took it gratefully and walked home with a lot on her mind.

End

She often wondered why they didn't date after that but she didn't care. All she wanted was for Naruto to always be there and to never leave her, which he didn't ever want to do. Soon, she realized everything went quiet. She looked up at the door and started to worry. "Naruto…are you ok?" She questioned still teary-eyed and scared. The door handle shook. She held her breath._What if Sasuke had won the fight like he almost always did? What if he walks in telling him he beat Naruto to death? What if Naruto is seriously hurt and I__'__m in here not doing anything? What if Sasuke made Naruto believe I wanted to kiss him? What if__…_ Her thoughts exploded at her. The door still didn't open but instead the handle continued to rattle and jiggle as someone attempted to open it. "NARUTO!" She shouted at the door, tears starting to run down her face all over again.

Almost instantly, the door swung open with a limping and bleeding Naruto. He dropped the key to the floor. "I guess I forgot I had told you to lock the door," he said giving her his world famous grin. Essence shot up and ran to him wrapping her arms around him. He hugged her back, melting away in her emotional embrace. He rubbed her back reassuringly and said, "It's ok, Essence. I'm fine and Sasuke's going away for a while. He won't be bothering you anytime soon." She just continued to hug him tightly. "Essence, I want you to be mine and mine alone so…be my girlfriend? Please?" He looked down at the crying girl. "YES, NARUTO, YES! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO ASK?!" She squealed and attacked his face with kisses.

He cringed as the kisses attacked some of the bruises and open cuts on his face but he did mind. "Uh, Essence?" "Yes, Naruto?" She replied. He started to blush a little. "My lips are right here," he said as unwrapped his arms from around her body and took her head into his hands. She also started to blush. They smiled at each other and leaned forward to share another passionate kiss. When they broke away for air, they lied down on the bed snuggled close. Essence looked up at her new boyfriend and smiled. Nuzzling into his chest she thought to herself, _all of this because I smiled at that little boy on the swing._


End file.
